The Elemental Warrior
by ADirectioner'sLovingHeart
Summary: Based on the 2012 series. The turtles go out on patrol and of course get into a battle with the Kraang. As the turtles take their leave after battle, one of the Kraangs take a shot at Mikey with a new gun filled with a purple-pink colored ooze. Donnie scans Mikey back at the lair to see the effects of the ooze, only to come up with none. Or was there really none...?
1. Mikey tells a story (Prologue)

_ Want to hear a story that is completely true? Okay then. Let me do the thing that people call a prologue real quick…_

_ My name is Hamato Michelangelo, Mikey for short. My family is made up of a humanoid rat and four humanoid turtles. I'm one of those turtles. My sensei/father is the rat one. He originates from Japan and was once a human by the name of Hamato Yoshi and has come to one of America's cities known as New York. There, he found me and my three brothers as regular turtles. Soon after, we all came into contact with strange ooze called mutagen after Hamato Yoshi encountered and fought some strange people that talked weird. That was when we became out mutant selves. Hamato Yoshi, or as we now call him Master Splinter, took us to the sewers under the city and raised us as his own children and students of ninjutsu. Over the years, our knowledge of ninjutsu has increased because of our sensei._

_ My oldest brother Leonardo, or Leo, is the leader of our group. He was assigned the leader position after he asked sensei. He's the most mature of us, but my brothers and I are still teenagers so he of course is still going to have that immatureness for a while longer. Especially since he watches Space Heroes. I love cartoons and stuff, but Space Heroes just crosses the line. He has a blue mask and his weapons are twin katannas._

_ Next, we have my hot-headed brother Raphael or Raph. He is our muscle and I should know that since I'm the one he smacks on the head all the time with every ounce of strength he has! He's also our second-in-command and always loves a good fight. Boy, do I love pulling pranks on him...oh yeah the teasing as well, hehe. He's our red mask and his weapons are a pair of sais._

_ Ah, Donatello, Don or Donnie. Our wonderful geeky brother who builds so much awesome things that he lets me name. Like the T-Pod! Okay, he technically named that one but I'm still taking claim that that's what I named it. I'm the king of naming things. Anyway, he's the brain of our group and a lover boy. He has a crush on our human friend April and is trying his best to get her attention and stuff like that 24/7. His mask is purple and he welds a bo staff._

_ Now for me, the youngest turtle. I'm the fun of the group. I always try to make my brothers have fun and loosen up. I'm not the smartest or the brightest, but I really do try. I love pizza, video games, pizza, comics, pizza, skateboarding, pizza, pranks, pizza, action figures, cartoons, super heroes and pizza. Can't forget pizza. I have the best colored mask in the world, which is orange, and the best weapons in the world, which is my nunchucks and kusarigama._

_ Well, the little prologue or something is done, now for the epic part of my story, story of how I became the Elemental Warrior…_


	2. A New Ooze?

_I have started writing this as quickly as I could due to having the plans for it more fresh in my mind and everyone wants me to update. I swear, why do you guys like my writing so much? Everytime I get a review for a story there is like no hate ones at all. I think I suck. Really, what do you guys like about my writing so much? Okay, maybe it's not the writing and it's just the idea of the story or something like that. Every time there is one or more spelling mistakes in my chapters and it makes me mad because I love to spell things correctly and it makes me frustrated at myself for making a simple mistake. Others I understand and I don't complain, but me making writing mistakes. Blah!_

_It was a cold January evening and I was just chilling around ya know? Watching some TV before we headed out topside. Of course Raph couldn't wait till my show was over with._

"Mikey, get your shell off the couch and turn off the TV! It's time for our patrol!"

Michelangelo peered over the top of the couch. "Can't we wait for a couple of minutes? The movie will end soon. Ten minutes tops! Please?"

"Sorry Mikey, but just in case we need to leave now so we can come back home before the crack of dawn." Leonardo shook his head. Behind him, Raphael and Donatello were getting ready to head out. "In fact, I want to get home early so I won't miss the very first movie they're now going to show on TV for Space Heroes."

Raph groaned. "Mikey, stay there and keep watching TV. I don't want to come home just to hear the TV playing that stupid show. As a movie too!"

Leo glared at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong about Space Heroes. It's a futuristic show and I believe that our future could be like that if we have the right technology. Plus, Captain Ryan is so cool!"

Raph shook his head and approached Leo slowly. "Leo that show is for babies. Not teenage, mutant, butt-kicking, ninja turtles. Even Mikey doesn't watch that thing that shouldn't exist."

Don walked up to his brothers. "True, but Mikey does watch that Nick Jr. channel. In fact, he watches shows for true babies and watches horror that he's not supposed to watch in the first place." Leo and Raph nodded while saying their agreements to that. Mikey on the other hand, pouted. Donnie shook his head. "Face it. It's true Mikey." Mikey huffed and stood from the couch. He grabbed his skateboard and skated out of the lair.

"We going topside or not bros?"

Leonardo sighed and ran out of the lair with his other two brothers. He had a feeling that he might miss his new movie after all.

_Sure, I got a little angry at them for something so childish but I was the victim! Sympathy people sympathy! It wasn't a big deal though and I started goofing off again five minutes before we exited the sewers. The results of my constant teasing: Bad boy Raphael beating the shell out of me, Master Splinter junior Leonardo aging faster than normal with all the sighing he was doing from trying to get me to stop and trying to get Raph to put me down on the roof instead of dropping me six stories, and Smarty Donatello pretending to ignore me for most of the night like he didn't know me. From all of that though, the night was pretty calm. We stopped a small group of purple dragons from breaking into a bank, a robber who stole a lady's purse and had a forty-five minute encounter with some foot ninjas. We were heading home and Leo spotted something._

"Hey guys, check this out." Leo waved his brothers over to his position on the roof. Once all three of his brothers were in check he pointed down to an alleyway. "There's some Kraang down there."

Donnie, being the observant one, pointed to the four trucks. "Look inside those trucks. Each one contains different colored ooze. See?" All brothers observed the trucks.

Leo pointed to one truck. "That one carries a lot of dark, ocean blue containers of ooze."

Raph nodded and pointed to another. "Same, except the ooze is a flaming red." (See what I did there with Leo and Raph?)

Donnie nodded. "Another one carries a forest green…"

Mikey smirked as he motioned to the last one. "Dudes, that one carries milk! I didn't know Kraangs like to drink milk."

Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello groaned as they each face-palmed their faces before Don explained to his younger brother. "Mikey, that's not milk. It's cloudy white ooze that the Kraang have created for unknown reasons except that the known part is that it's for something bad."

"Whatever dude." Mikey mumbled, obviously not paying attention.

_Yeah, I don't really care about what any of my brothers say unless it has to do with pizza, video games comics and TV. Everything else I just find boring to listen to. Though, this is going to cost me and you'll find out how pretty soon dudes and dudettes._

"So, when do we attack fearless leader?" Raph questioned as he was of course ready for a battle.

"Not yet." Leo practically scolded his younger brother. "We must wait until they show a more threat-"

There was a loud noise as four groups of Kraang each filled up their laser guns with each vials of ooze, then the ooze mixed together to create a pinkish-purple colored ooze. "All Kraang are ready to inject the ones known as the turtles so the ones known as the turtles can become Kraang's and other Kraangs' weapons of victory for conquering this place known as New York City before moving on to this planet known as Earth."

Leo had a face showing that he was not amused. "Okay then, guys…Attack!"

"Finally!" Raph shouted as he and the others jumped down off of the roof and started fighting off the Kraang.

Leonardo skillfully dodged and blocked all shots of the new ooze heading his way. Using his Katanas, his sliced each Kraang droid in reach and kicked the new ooze guns away from any others.

Raph was more violent than his older brother, using his Sais to brutally slash through the Kraangs and their new guns.

Donnie played whack-a-mole with his Bo staff and a couple of Kraang bot heads.

Mikey yelled out his favorite line: "Booyakasha!" He whirled his Kursarigama and sliced his way through the Kraang. He stopped as he landed next to the truck with the 'milk'. "Dude, must drink…but Donnie said no…but it's just harmless milk…true, but Don…he won't have to know." Mikey grabbed a small vile of the white liquid and was about to drink it before a Bo staff came down and knocked it away.

"Mikey! What did I tell you!?" Donnie yelled at his younger brother. Mikey gave a sheepish grin and backed away from the truck. Donnie sighed and went back to fighting.

_I know right! Don is a major party pooper! It was just milk! Or was it? No, it wasn't like Don told me (when I wasn't listening), it was a new formula of ooze. I was about to find out what it did though, that one and the other three oozes that the Kraang made._

A lone Kraang droid saw Michelangelo and took aim at the youngest turtle, the new ooze glowing deviously. Once the turtle was in position, the Kraang fired.

Leo, Raph and Donnie quickly turned at the sound of Mikey's pained yelp.

"MIKEY!"


	3. The Breaking of a Soul

_I failed. That was the last thing I remember thinking before blacking out after the shot._

The three older turtles watched in a horrified trance as time slowed around them. Their youngest brother, Michelangelo, stood there with shock, fear, and something else that they couldn't identify, swirling around in his innocent, blue eyes before they went blank and rolled up to the back of his head. He leaned forward as he began to fall towards the cold ground. Leonardo, overcoming his overpowering emotions, quickly rushed forward and caught his little brother in a protective embrace. He panicked when he felt how light Mikey felt in his arms and that he wasn't responding to anything.

"Don!" The turtle in blue called out to his smarter brother. Immediately, Donatello snapped out of his own trance and rushed over to two of his brothers, Raphael already slicing the living daylights out of the Kraang droid that fired at his younger brother. Leo looked up at Donnie. "Don, he's not responding. I-I don't know what to do-"

"Leo! Right now is not the time to be freaking out!" Don snapped at his oldest brother. "Right now we need to get him to the lab so I can check him over!" He had already started lifting up Mikey from Leo's lap and protective grip. Leo was about to retort something back, but kept his mouth shut, knowing that Mikey was Don's only little brother and that he wanted to quickly bring his little brother home so he could look after him and make sure he was fine. "He's lighter than usual." Donnie spoke to himself, worry clouding his redish-brown eyes, but he quickly pushed it to the back of him mind for later observation.

Leo slowly stood up and managed to control himself long enough to get back into his role of "leader". "Raph, go with Donnie back to the lair and set up the infirmary for him! I'll be right behind you and will go report back to Splinter. Don, take care of Mike." He patted the taller brother's shoulder before lifting up the manhole cover. "Now go!"

"On it." Raph barely muttered before jumping down the manhole cover first, dashing off to get the infirmary ready so Don could heal Mikey. He ran through the tunnels as fast as he could, creating a big difference in the size between the others and himself. "You better be alright Mikey, or I swear I'll ninja kick the hell out of your ass for a month."

* * *

_I didn't know what was going on, but I soon felt a deep horrible pain flash through my body. It was nothing like I have ever experience! It felt as if my whole body was being torn apart limb by limb as slow as possible just to make the pain even more painful and intolerable! It felt as if my heart was ripped from my chest and constricted in a hard grip that got tighter and tighter by the second! I have never felt anything like this before and it was horrible! Next, I felt something; I couldn't really comprehend what it was through the pain, but it battled around inside me and made me feel like my insides were burning and I couldn't do a thing at all to stop it. It felt like an eternity, but after a while I was thankful that whatever happened had settled down and I settled down into peace. Deep inside me, something felt lighter, smaller in a way, and it also felt as if it was being watched by something that I still couldn't describe as I slowly got over the experience I just had. I thought that it was over, that I was free from ever feeling that ever again. But that was just a sign to tell me that a whole lot more was just about to begin._

Splinter was silently meditating in his room, enjoying the peace his sons' absence has created for him on this fine evening. Though, he couldn't help but feel something was terribly wrong. After pushing this feeling away a couple of times it decided to always come back even stronger than before. Splinter decided that he should listen to his gut feelings and meditated deeper, trying to sense the souls of his sons. What he got was something completely unexpected. Leonardo's, Raphael's and Donatello's souls were barely noticeable in the chaos that was strongly Michelangelo's.

Michelangelo always had a strong and bright soul, much more unique than those of his brothers', yet it has become even stronger and so bright that it was almost blinding. But, his soul was off. It felt as if it was tearing itself apart into four different sections. Anger, sadness, joy and serenity. These four emotions were fighting against each other, none of them gaining the upper hand as they swirled out of the control of Michelangelo's soul. They grew and grew, growing from the center of the youngest turtle's soul and spreading all throughout as they continued their battle with each other in a dangerous battle of dominance. Then, they settled. Four pieces of his soul, separated and apart from each other. They all swam around the now smaller orb of light and innocence, waiting for their chance to dominate the naïve soul. Waiting for their chance to be awoken and be unleashed into the world.

Splinter's eyes quickly opened as his ears picked up the sound of rushed running, the footsteps leading towards the infirmary. This immediately got the rat's attention and concern washed over him. Five and a half minutes later, he heard two more sets of footsteps rushing into the lair. But where was the third? He had heard three pairs of footfalls, not four. His thinking was halted as he told his son to enter. He watched from his seated position as his son slowly walked over to his sensei and bowed before kneeling in front of Splinter. "My son, I have sensed something wrong. Tell me, what has happened tonight?" He did not expect the strong feeling of guilt, fear, protectiveness and concern shining through the two dark blue orbs that served as his son's eyes.

Then, Leonardo told him everything.

* * *

_Short chapter for now guys. I hope you enjoyed and more will be on its way. From now on, if you want another chapter up before three days, then I need to get at least five reviews on each new chapter I post by 24 hours. If I don't get the five reviews, then I guess you'll have to wait a week before I post a new chapter on any of my stories. So this rule/deal is going to all of my stories no matter what type of category it's in, like my Warriors story and my Transformers: Animated story count as well._


End file.
